


There's a Man in The Woods[Wip]Camp Camp

by Pheonixeclipse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixeclipse/pseuds/Pheonixeclipse
Summary: "Be Careful Kids There's A Man In The Woods"





	There's a Man in The Woods[Wip]Camp Camp

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda inspired..Well a lot of inspired by Zachary Jack on Youtube his camp camp speedpaint was great..So i couldn't stop myself so lets see how this goes..Its a train wreck i haven't written in a while also..First camp camp thing..Im garbage..This is what you get for writing at 1 am i guess

"There's a myth around this camp.That there's a man in the woods watching and waiting for any camper or counselor That walks in there.So he can Lie to them and kill them then wait for other victims"Max said looking at the other campers around the campfire."So when you hear screams or footsteps or ru-" "There is no such thing Max"David interrupted looking at him."Don't worry kids there's no man out in the woods there perfectly safe"David continued."How do you know?"Nikki asked looking at him eagerly "Cause i have been here since i was a young camper and i have been in those woods for a long time"David looked at nikki."alright campers you should all go to sleep".

The Campers headed to their tents max the one staying also nikki and neil."There faces were great now they will maybe stay up all night"Max smirked some "So there isn't no Man in the woods?.."Neil asked looking at Max "Wow even you feel for it heh"."Man i wanna go exploring now!Screw sleep im going in come on neil, Max!"Nikki grabbed both of their arms running off into the woods soon out of sight."Wait!I will have to tell Gwen i won't be back for a while"David walked quickly to the counselors cabin opening the door.

"Gwen i have to go find Nikki, Neil, and Max so i will be back soon"David told her Gwen looked at him"Okay just be safe and don't be out there to long"."I won't don't worry"David smiled soon closing the door and running off into the woods looking around for them.Nikki Let go of their arms looking around Max stopped looking at her annoyed"Nikki what the fuck" Nikki turned around to face him"We gotta find that man maybe he's a ghost or.." "Fake"Max said looking at her"It was Fake right Neil" "yeah.."Neil said unsure."Really"Max looked at them.

"Well im going back to the camp"Max yawned then about to walk off."Alright then but if your missing or the man finds you no one will hear you scream or find you!"Nikki said looking at him "Fine i'll stay but just because I don't really know the way back"Max Looked at them.Neil looked around soon spotting something before it disappear."uhhh Did you two see that shadowy figure..?"Neil asked a little worried now "No maybe it was a tree or animal"Max said looking at him."oo Come on maybe it was the man!"Nikki ran further into the woods Max and Neil following.

David walked further in the woods still looking"I Hope they didn't go to far..These Woods are pretty big and if they keep on moving then it might take almost all night to find them"David sighed before hearing rustling looking forward he followed the noise.Hoping it was the campers he walked quickly.The rustling stopped but he looked on the ground seeing foot prints they were to small for a adults.He walked quicker the tracks not disappearing..after a few hours the footsteps went into leafs not dirt anymore well less dirt."well better start than nothing"David continued to walk forward.

Max looked around The only thing he saw for miles was trees and more trees a few animals here and there but other than that not much.Nikki looked around eager as ever Neil looked back then at his two friends"Maybe we should make a mark like so we can go back to camp"He grabbed a stick that was pointy at the end.Stabbing the tree a few times"There we go" Neil made a X on the Tree "Now when we come back we know our way" "thats good thinking Neil Wish we had it earlier so then i could go to sleep"Max said then continuing to walk behind nikki.

Neil kept the stick marking a few trees But they weren't the only ones using them to get back.After walking longer They rested in a clear spot near a stream."Finally we can rest"Neil said Looking at the two.Nikki was the one not seeming tired she seemed tired a little but not much."Nikki this is stupid theres no man out here it was a joke"Max groaned looking at her."You don't know that Max maybe its not a story" "Yeah okay whatever i just hope we go back soon"Max replied.

David continued walking soon finding the tree with a X "They made marks thankgosh" David said as he walked off following the Xs on the trees.Walking further he heard rustling behind him he turned around quickly looking around only to see a faint glow of blue eyes before they disappeared.David stared now worried then turning around walking toward the campers"I better find them soon"he walked quickly now.He Hoped it was only a animal but it wasn't he could tell by the eyes they were to human like to be a animal.

The gang fell asleep expect Nikki.She kept watch since she wasn't that tired after hours of nothing she heard rustling before getting up.A figure came into view Nikki Woke Max and Neil up"Max!Neil!Theres a man here..I think it's David!"Max sat up looking at the figure."finally we can go back to cam-".The Figure stepped out of the shadows it was not david.Max got up"that is not David!thats Daniel!"Max backed up so did Nikki and Neil."It's been a while kids hasn't it?"Daniel smiled looking down at them.

"What do you want you Bastard"Max said with Venom behind his words looking at Daniel."You know what Max your smart to figure out"Daniel smiled still"Here i will make it easy"Pulling out his knife he looked at them.They all looked at the Knife it reflected the Moons light Max looked at it then Nikki and Neil"we gotta go!" They all three ran off staying with eachother."Hide and seek is fun lets do it"Daniel grinned following them slowly being quiet as he stepped.

They didn't look back they ran untill they couldn't coughing and wheezing.They rested finding a empty cave it was small but would have to do."I though he died!"Neil said looking at them."So did i"Nikki replied looking at Neil."He escaped...he came back and now has been hiding untill now..Holy shit"Max looked up hearing footsteps.They split up in the cave hiding they heard a voice a little far from the cave"Oh kids come out we will have some fun" They knew it was Daniel.And they wish it wasn't.

David walked finding the clear spot looking at the foot prints there were the kids but then..a adults David studied them then continuing to walk quickly but almost running."They were found by someone and i think they ran.Im hoping They stay hidden untill I find them!"David was panicking hoping so much he would find them.

They got out of hiding and out of the cave.For sure Daniel was going to look there soon"We gotta run back to camp"Max said worried"So lets hurry before he comes back!"They ran off the direction they came from but footsteps behind them."He heard us running!"Neil shouted "And you screaming dumbass!"Max looked at Neil as they continued to run.After running they were almost back to where they rested in the first place.They looked behind them and saw no one then bumping into someone."I win at the hide and seek"Daniel said looking at them.

The three of them got up quickly backing away."Wait H-How!"Max shouted looking at him."Well when your in these woods for a while you know your way"Daniel looked at them still.David ran before seeing a figure he ran faster soon seeing the scene.Max saw David so did Nikki and Neil they ran toward him hiding behind him.Daniel turned around"Oh i see Another great person wanted to join the party huh David" "Daniel i though you were dead but you come back to try and kill us secretly."David glared at him.

"Oh David don't be so harsh"Daniel replied smiling.David backed up making a move with his hand for Max Neil and Nikki to leave They did as he said but they had to get Gwen or someone.But they didn't leave all the way they hid soon making there way to see."Taking the fun away thats sad but lucky theres still one left" David still glared at him."Sorry david but its easier this way"Daniel walked toward david David was going to back up but then getting pinned by Daniel.

Daniel grabbed his knife"This won't hurt a bit"."Daniel please!This isn't the way!"David said looking at Daniel."It's my way"Daniel smiled his blue eyes glowing in the dark.Max stared terrified mostly he wants him dead.But not like this he looked at Neil"Neil you still got that stick?"Max whispered.Neil looked at him"Yeah"Handing him the stick"good"Max replied getting up sneaking closer."Please don't fail me now"Max whispered then throwing the stick at daniel it stabbing his arm."Shit!"Daniel shouted getting up David kicking him off getting up.

Daniel grabbed the stick out of his arm his arm bleeding now."So your campers didn't leave."Daniel said looking at David.David looked at him..

**Author's Note:**

> Finish tommorrow im to tired rn and ran/forgot how to write so this wip for now


End file.
